The French Kiss Redone
by Irish Cutie 1977
Summary: Story one in the Cartwright Brides series. when Hoss rescues a young girl from a dark life, He never realized the impact she will have on his life. Please read the first chapter for a note from the author
1. Chapter 1

French Kiss redo

A Bonanza Fan Fic

Disclaimer: I own no names or places from Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Note from the author

I orginally started this story under my other pen name...Red Velvet 2010.

Unfortunatly, I never finshed Hoss and Mara's story due to unexpected circumstances. Among them, I lost my father, and lost my passion for writing.

Due to the fact that I couldn't remember my password to my other account, (let's face it, the memory is the first to go.) I decided to create a new pen name that would not only allow me to continue what I love and honor my dad and his love for our Irish roots.

So without further ado, I give you...French Kiss Redone!

Thank you,

Chrystal Hood


	2. Introduction

The French Kiss Redone

a Bonanza Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I own no names of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Introduction

The young woman looked at her surroundings. She'd learn to adapt to whatever dark situation she'd been put in.

This time it was Pierre Monroe in Virgina City, Nevada.

Monroe had aquired the girl thru a lucky game of cards.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Margurite Rene, sir."

He slapped her. "Don't be an _idiote stupide_. A name that I can remember."

The girl looked at him in tears. "Mara, Sir."

"That's better. Mara, you will work in my establishment. However, you will not be like the other working girls. You will serve the patrons. But," He ran a finger down her face and ending at the top button of her blouse. "Your body will be mine."

"_Oui monsieur_. I have no other choice."

He smirked. "Exactly."

Mara looked out of the broken window at the stars. Her _Mere_ and _Pere_ would have never have let this happen. Why oh why had they been taken from her?


	3. saving a life

The French Kiss Redone

A Bonanza Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I own no names of Bonanza

chapter one

Saving a Life

It was a windy cold day as Eric Cartwright rode into Virginia City, Nevada.

Eric, or as everyone refered to him, Hoss, was becoming restless. It was on the reasons he volunteered to run these errands for his father, Ben Cartwright.

Hoss' last stop was to his brother's office.

Adam Cartwright had become a very prominate lawyer in Virgina City. He'd overseen alot of his father's business.

Adam's head shot up when the door opened. he grinned when he saw his brother come in.

"Hoss! What brings you to town?"

"Oh, Pa wanted me to bring you these papers. Seems he's wanted to expand the cattle population. Candy will have fun."

Adam laughed. "Where's little Jo?"

Adam was refering to their younges brother.

"He wanted to break in that new stallion that Pa just purchased. You know how Little Jo is when it comes to horses."

Adam nodded his head. It was no secret that Little Jo had a passion for horses.

"Well, I'm about to close for the evening. You want to join me at the new watering hole?"

"Which one?"

"The French Kiss."

"I don't know, Adam. With a name like that?"

"I'm sure it's not all that bad."

The two walked out of Adam's office and across the street to the new bar.

Hoss was shocked at what he saw. The bar had a real Parisan feel to it. Right down to the women working the floor.

The two found Sherriff Coffee sitting in a corner table drinking something out of a very small cup.

The brothers sat down with Coffee.

"Hey Sherriff," Hoss said.

"Hoss. Adam."

"Sherriff, you trying out this new watering hole too?"

"Yeah, Adam. I asked for a cup of coffee and this strong stuff in this little cup is what I got."

A slim woman with dark blonde hair that was pulled back in a severe bun at the nape of her neck, asked them what they were drinking.

Hoss and Adam both replied, "Coffee."

The girl shook her head.

Hoss studied the girl. Her voice was soft with a hint of a European accent. Her eyes were blue. However, they looked as if they'd seen too much.

Hoss turned his attention to Coffee. "Say, Sherriff, who owns this watering hole?"

"A real dandy by the name of Pierre Monroe. Thinks he's going to bring culture to Virginia City because we're all so unrefined."

Hoss laughed.

His attention was drawn back to the woman who had taken their drink order. She was heading towards them with their coffees, when suddenly a drunk man grabbed her.

"Hey sweetie. Give me a kiss."

_"__non, se il vous plaît, pas de_! Please don't!"

The man continued to paw at the girl. he pulled her down and forcibly kissed her.

At that point, The owner, Pierre Monroe, walked on the floor and saw what was happening. He pulled the girl off of the drunk. Monroe turned and slapped the girl, causing her nose to gush blood.

"_sale pute_! You are only supposed to serve them! Not give yourself to them!"

"But _monsieur_. I didn't!"

"Liar!"

Monroe slapped the girl again. this time she fell to the floor. Monroe began kicking her.

Hoss, who'd always had a heart for the downtrodden, stood up and walked towards Monroe. He spun Monroe around.

"What do you want?"

"The girl has done nothing but tell the man no."

Monroe looked at Hoss. He sized Hoss up. Who was this nobody cowboy to tell him what to do in his own place?

"She's mine, _connard_."

"I think you need to back off, Mister."

Monroe went to throw a punch. Hoss blocked his punch and threw one of his own.

The punch knocked Monroe out cold.

Hoss turned his attention to the lady on the floor. Her face was a mess.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"_Oui._ I think so."

"Can you stand up?"

The girl tried to stand up. She felt a sharp pain in her side that nearly drove her back to the floor.

Hoss grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"You okay?"

"I can't quite catch my breath."

"May I?"

Hotch picked her up and carried her out of the French Kiss.

Meanwhile, Sherriff Coffee had placed handcuffs, and with the help of Adam, drug Monroe to the jail.

Hoss carried the girl to the Sherriff's office.

"I'm Eric. Most folks around here call me Hoss."

The girl smiled. "I'm Mara."

"Mara? That's right pretty."

Once they were inside Coffee's office, Hoss sat Mara down in a chair. He took the rag and bucket of water that Coffee had handed him. he began to wipe the blood off Mara's face.

"What happened there, Mara?"

"Pierre is my master. He owns me."

"What?"

"He won me in a lucky game of cards."

Hoss looked to Adam. "Slavery still exsists?"

"I'm afraid so, Hoss. Look, I'm going to get Doc Parker."

Hoss nodded. he was furious. No one human should be owned by another human being. He stood up, grabbed the bucket of water, and flung the water at the recovering Pierre Monroe.

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much is she worth?"

"What is to you?"

"How much did you pay for Mara?"

"I didn't. I won her in a card game."

"Fine. Sherriff, I'll be right back."

Hoss walked out of the door.

A few minutes later, Hoss returned with a slip of paper. He threw it at Monroe.

"That is a bank draft for two hundred dollars. I'm buying Mara's freedom."

At that point, Adam returned, minus the doctor.

"Where's the Doc, Adam," asked Hoss.

"At the Ponderosa. Little Joe's been flung off that stallion. What's with the bank draft?"

"I'm buying Mara's freedom."

"She'll need papers saying that she's free."

"That's why you're my favorite brother and a great lawyer."

Adam grinned. "All right. I can take a hint. I'll draw up her paperwork."

"I guess we can't wait for the Doc. We need to take her to the Ponderosa and let Doc have a look at her."

"Can she be moved?"

"I have the wagon. We can lay her in the back of the wagon." Hoss turned to Mara. "Mara, do you think you can walk to the wagon?"

"I think so."

Mara stood up. She gasped and passed out. Hoss caught her before she hit the floor.

He carried her to the wagon and gently laid her in the back. He looked down at her. Why would God allow something like this to happen?

Later on that afternoon at the Ponderosa, Doc Parker had come out of the guest bedroom. He'd completed his examination of Mara. Hoss and his father, Ben Cartwright had been waiting for him.

"Will she be okay, Doc," Hoss asked.

"Physically, yes. I've seen some old bruising on her."

Ben asked, "So this has happened before?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. She has a couple of broken ribs. She'll need plenty of rest."

"But?"

"It's her mind I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"Ben, the brain is still a mystery that the medical field is still studying. Don't be surprised if she has a reaction to a touch, a sound, or even a smell."

"We'll take care of her. What about Joseph?"

"Little Joe has sprang his ankle. Make sure he has plenty of ice on it and make sure he stays off it for a couple of days."

Ben shook Doc Parker's hand. "Thank you, Doc."

Hoss sat down across from his father. His hat in one hand and his other hand rubbing his forehead.

"Something on your mind, Eric?"

Hoss looked at his father. This man had raised three boys on hard work and the Good Book. The only time his father called him Eric was when they had heart to heart talks.

"I don't know, Pa. Why do bad things like this happen? Mara didn't do anything wrong. Why does she deserve a life as someone's slave?"

Ben sighed. He'd been thinking the same thing. "I wish I could give you a strait out answer, Son. The Good Lord has his hands on those he loves thru the good times and the bad times. You're right. Mara doesn't deserve a life like that. She recover. We'll all see to that."

TRANSLATIONS

_non, se il vous plaît, pas de_...**No, please, no**

_sale pute..._**Stupid Whore**

_monsieur..._**mister**

_connard..._**bastard**

_oui..._**yes**


	4. Breakfast and colors

The French Kiss Redone

A Bonanza fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no names or places of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Two

Breakfast and Colors

Something woke Mara up the next morning. She looked out the window. The sun was barely coming up. Mara had always been an early riser.

She tried to remember what had happened, as her surroundings were strange.

She stood up and looked into the mirror, the events at the French Kiss were flooding back.

"_Ce que je me suis embarquée?"_

She looked at the bruising that Pierre Monroe had left. If that wasn't enough, the pain in her side was also a constant reminder of the brutality that she'd endured at his hands.

She wondered downstairs. No one was up. Mara found herself in the kitchen. She'd always loved the kitchen. Her _mère_ had always allowed her to be a _grande aide_ whenever she cooked a family meal. Mara always found comfort in cooking.

Mara walked outside and found the smokehouse with ease. She grabbed a side of bacon with the intent of repaying these people for what they'd done.

She wondered back into the kitchen. She put more wood in the stove. The weather was getting colder. No wonder with in being in the middle of December.

Mara grabbed a skillet and began frying the bacon. She found the makings for flap jacks. She then found a bushel of peaches. She sliced those up and placed them in a bowl.

Mara had her back turned, washing the dishes she'd used, when a voice startled her.

"You're up awfully early."

Mara turned around and saw a man whom she guessed was of Chinese desent.

"I'm sorry I scared you. My name is Hop Sing. I'm the cook here at the Ponderosa. You would be Mara."

"Yes. I thought I would do something nice for Mr. Eric."

"Eric? Oh you mean Hoss."

"What's a Hoss?"

Hop Sing chuckled. "It's what we all call Eric. Even his two brothers and father call him that."

"Are they good people?"

"Oh, yes. There's no other place I'd rather work than here."

The two made short work of setting the table and cleaning the last little bit of cookware.

When the Cartwright men awoke to the smell of breakfast. They were surprised. Normally when they woke, Hop Sing would just be starting breakfast. The men would have ample time to gather eggs, milk the cow and so on.

"Well, Hop Sing," Ben said, "You've outdone yourself this morning."

"Not me, Mr. Cartwright. It was Mara. She beat me to it."

Ben turned to Mara. "Thank you, Mara."

_"De rien_. It's the least I can do to repay you for your kindness."

"Will you join us? After all you prepared it for us."

"_Non monsieur._ It would be better if I ate in the kitchen with Hop Sing."

Ben recalled what Doc Parker told him about the mind.

"Very well, Mara. Just know that you're always welcomed at the table."

Mara nodded as she walked towards the kitchen. She'd never been shown kindness.

After breakfast was over, and the Cartwright men were discussing the things that needed to be done, Mara began to clear the table.

Ben said, "Mara, I never introduced you to my boys. You've met Hoss."

"Yes. _Monsieur_ Eric saved me from a beating."

"This is Adam."

Adam smiled. "Hello, Mara."

"And this one hobbling around is Joseph."

Little Joe smiled. "Hi Mara. Please, it's Little Joe."

Mara gave a small smile. For some strange reason, she felt safe here. What was it about this family?

As she was taking the last plate and coffee cup into the kitchen to be washed, she turned too sharply and caused a sharp pain to shoot up her side.

She gasped and dropped the cup. She nearly paniced when she saw the cup shatter.

She fell to her knees and began to pick up the shards of glass, causing her fingers to bleed.

Ben knelt in front of her. "Mara.."

"Please, I'm sorry. It'll never happen again_. Se il vous plaît ne me bats pas_! I promise I'll pay for it!"

Ben took her hands in his. He pulled off the kerchief around his neck and began to wipe the blood away.

"Mara, it's just a cup. If a broken cup was the only thing I had to worry about, I'd be a happy man."

Mara looked at this man. The gentleness showed in his eyes. She couldn't shake the fact that she'd seen this man before. But where?

"I'll not be punished for this?"

Ben looked at the frightened look in her eyes. What type of beating had she received in the past?

He gently wiped the tears from her face. "Mara, I promise that no one in this house will raise a hand to you. You are safe here. You are welcomed here."

Mara allowed Ben to help her to a standing position.

"If you'll excuse me, Mister Cartwright, I'll help Hop Sing."

Ben nodded. He, too, couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this girl. Her blue eyes jogged a memory from the past. A time when Hoss was still a child...

That evening, before supper was served, Ben announced that they were going to find a Christmas tree. Christmas was only two days away.

A few hours later, the men dragged in a beautiful tree. They festooned the tree with green and red paper chains and popcorn strings.

As the star was put on, Adam called Mara and Hop Sing into the sitting room.

"Mara," Adam began, "I know this may sound a bit odd, but it's a tradition here to make a wish on the Christmas tree."

Mara smiled. "No, Adam it's not odd."

As the family went around making their wishes, Mara was pulled back to another Christmas, long long ago...

_The man put more red ribbon on the Christmas tree. His daughter was giggling with the tangle of green ribbon she'd made a mess of._

_"So, ma petite princesse, what color should we use next?"_

_The girl looked up at her father. "Green! Green, Père!"_

_The man laughed. "Then my dear Mara, Green it shall be!"_

Mara was snagged back to the present by Hoss' voice.

"I'm sorry, Eric. What did you say?"

"What would your wish be?"

"Color," she said sadly.

Mara followed Hop Sing into the kitchen to help clean.

Ben had thought about Mara's wish. Color. That was interesting.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

He walked into the kitchen, where Mara was just pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Mara, may I have a word with you?"

"Certainly, Mr. Cartwright. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Ben nodded.

As Mara poured Ben's coffee, Ben looked at her.

"Mara, you've done such a wonderful job over the last few days here at the Ponderosa, that I wanted to offer you a permenant job here."

Mara's eyes widened. "You want me to stay?"

"Yes." He slid an envelope towards her. "An early Christmas gift. I want you to promise me that you'll use this for the color that you wished for."

"Mr. Cartwright, now that I'm working for you, I suppose that you'll want to know how I ended up at the French Kiss."

"Only if you're ready to talk about it."

"I was born in Boston. My father was born in Paris, France. He came to Boston with an idea for a new silk mill. He became an instant self made man."

"Who was your father, Mara?"

"Lumiere Douglas," she said.

It hit Ben like a hay bale where he knew her from.

"Your father owned LaRue Mills, didn't he?"

Mara was surprised. "Yes."

"I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Anyway, when I was nine, my father was killed when his stagecoach overturned. My father's partner took me in. But when he found out that I stood to gain everything in the event of my father's death, he sold me to his friend in St. Louis. I've been sold from person to person until I ended up here."

"You will not be sold here. You are free here."

Tears welled up in Mara's eyes. No one had ever told her that she was free.

Two days later, Mara enjoyed the first Christmas since she was nine. The gifts she recieved were wonderful. The best gift she'd gotten was from Hoss. Color in the form of a new wardrobe.

Of course, the men loved her gifts too. A new hat for Little Joe, a pen set for Adam, a shirt for Ben, and a kerchief for Hoss with name Eric embroidered on it.

Mara looked at the Cartwright men. She indeed felt safe.

***A/N Sorry that this chapter is so late in being posted. The storms pushing thru my area knocked out my internet service. Thank you for the understanding***

TRANSLATIONS:

_ce que je me suis embarquée?..._**What have I gotten myself into?**

_mère_...**mother**

_grande aide..._**big helper**

_de rien..._**you're welcome**

_non monsieur..._**No Sir**

_se il vous plaît ne me bats pas..._**please don't beat me!**

_ma petite princesse..._**my little princess**

_Père..._**Father**


	5. Memories and Ribbons

The French Kiss Redone

A Bonanza Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I own no names or places of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Three

Memories and Ribbons

January flew by. Before anyone knew it, It was February.

Mara woke up early on the 11th. It was her birthday. She dressed and pulled her hair back in a pony tail instead of the severe bun that she'd been made to wear. She looked in the mirror and found herself smiling. The first time since she was nine.

"_Joyeux anniversaire_," she said to her reflection.

She walked downstairs to start breakfast.

As she walked into the kitchen and found Hop Sing was already in the middle of preparing breakfast. Hop Sing turned and smiled.

"Good morning, Mara. And may I say Happy Birthday?"

Mara gave a smile. "Thank you."

Hop Sing placed a package in front of her. "Since you remembered my birthday last month, I got you this."

Mara was surprised. She wasn't expecting gifts. She opened the package and found a green stone on a gold chain.

"_Merci_, Hop Sing. What kind of stone is this?"

"Jade. In my country, it is said that jade enhances a woman's beauty."

Mara put the necklace on. "Well," she said, "Am I beautiful?"

Hop Sing smiled. "Mara, you have always been beautiful."

His words jogged a memory...

_The young girl opened the little box. Inside was a gold heart shaped locket on a gold chain. She opened the locket and saw a picture of her mother._

_"__Père__, thank you!"_

_"This was your mother's locket. I placed her picture in it so you'd always remember her."_

_The little girl looked at her father. She was glad she finally had a picture of her mother. Her mother had died giving birth to her._

_"Am I pretty, Papa?"_

_Her father smiled. "Mara, __ma douce beauté, __you have always been lovely."_

Mara shook the mental cobwebs and looked at Hop Sing.

"You look as though you were thinking of happier times."

"I was thinking of the necklace my father gave me when I turned six."

"What happened to it?"

"It was taken from me."

Mara didn't want to go into detail on how she lost it.

After lunch, Mara found herself tending the little rose bush outside of the kitchen door. The pitiful little bush was finally getting some leaves and a promise of a bud or two. The main branch had cracked in two. Mara had taken some twine and tied the branch back together.

"There you go. You'll make it, _belles fleurs_."

"Good afternoon, Mara."

Mara looked up. "Oh _bonjour_, Mr. Cartwright."

"First of all, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright."

"I couldn't help but notice you talking to the rose bush. Do you like flowers?"

"Oh yes. When Papa wasn't working, we were working in my mother's flower garden."

"Come with me, Mara. I want to show you something."

Mara followed Ben to a small piece of land near the house that looked like it had been tilled. A small piece of land big enough to be a garden.

"This piece of land belonged to Joseph's mother. She grew flowers here. She also planted that rose bush. After she died, the garden and the rose bush were negleted. Would you like to plant in this piece of land?"

"Yes. It holds much potential."

"Then it's yours. Happy birthday."

"You remind me so much of Papa, Mr. Cartwright."

"I have done business with LaRue mills. Come to think about it, I was invited to dinner by your father. You were there too."

Mara thought back. She held Ben's gaze. Then suddenly, it came to her. Like a candle cutting through the darkness...

_The little girl walked into the dining room. _

_"Ahh, Mara, you're finally here."_

_The woman holding the little girl's hand, said, "I apologize, Mr. Douglas. Mara couldn't decide what to wear."_

_Lumire Douglas looked at the woman, who served as not only a maid, but as a nanny for the five year old Mara._

_"It's fine, Mrs. Pierce. We're expecting company for dinner. Would you be so kind as to show him to the dining room when he arrives?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_Ten minutes later, Mrs Pierce walked in with a gentleman behind her._

_"Mr. Cartwright, Sir."_

_"Ahh, the great Ben Cartwright. How are you, __mon ami__?"_

_Five year old Mara looked up at Ben. What made him so great? _

_"I'm good, Lumire." He looked down at Mara. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"_

_Mara beamed. She gave a curtsy. "Margurite Renee Douglas. But Papa calls me Mara."_

_Ben knelt down, took Mara's little hand and kissed it._

_"It's an honor to meet you, Miss Mara."_

Mara was snagged back to the present. She looked back at Ben. She burst into tears.

"I can't remember my father's face, Mr. Cartwright. Does that make me a bad daughter?"

Ben hugged Mara to him. "No Mara. You've been through a rough patch. But I promise that things will get better for you."

An hour later, Mara was hanging sheets to dry when Adam startled her.

"Happy Birthday, Mara."

"Thank you, Adam."

"This came to my office this morning. I thought it appropriate that it arrived on your birthday." He handed her a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Papers declaring you a free woman. You are no longer bound to anyone."

"Thank you, Adam, but it doesn't help me shake the feeling that Pierre Monroe will be coming down that road to take me back."

"I wouldn't worry about Pierre Monroe."

"Why?"

"He's been sent back to France to await trial there. He's a wanted criminal in Paris."

Mara smiled. "I guess freedom is important."

"To some, it's more important than the air that's breathed."

Another memory came flooding back to Mara...

_Seven year old Mara sat on the top of the stairs listening to her father. She loved her father's voice. It was soothing and powerful all at the same time._

_"__Aucun mes amis. __I will not use slave labor. LaRue mills will continue to provide paying jobs for those that need it. Not making a profit off the backs of slaves. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on my daughter."_

_Mara scampered back to her room and into her bed. Her father came into her room and began tucking her in._

_"Papa, what is a slave?"_

_"Ahh __Mon petit espion, __you've been sitting on the top step again, haven't you?" He tickled her._

_"Yes, Papa," she said._

_"Mara," he said, his voice more serious, "a slave is someone who has no rights. They have no freedom."_

_"Is freedom that important?"_

_"Yes it is. Be thankful that you are and always will be free."_

_"I will Papa. I promise."_

That evening, Mara went into the kitchen to help Hop Sing with supper. To her surprise, Hop Sing shooed her out of the kitchen, exclaiming,

"This is your birthday. I'll cook your dinner tonight."

Mara was not used to having time to herself. she walked out to the corral to see what Little Joe was up to.

Ben's ranch hand, Candy, met her half way.

"Happy birthday, Miss Mara. These are for you."

He handed her a boquet of black eyed Susans.

"Thank you, Candy. They're beautiful."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, Hop Sing banned me from the kitchen. So I decided to see what you and Little Joe were up to."

"Well, Little Joe is still working with that stallion. Come, you have to see him."

Mara walked with Candy to the corral. Little Joe was making headway with the gorgeous brown and white painted horse. The horse was still a bit stubborn, but was getting used to Little Joe on his back.

Little Joe walked the horse towards Mara and Candy.

"Happy birthday, Mara."

"Thank you, Little Joe. What is this gorgeous creature's name?"

"He doesn't have one."

"A head strong horse needs one."

Little Joe smiled. "Would you like to name him?"

Mara smiled. There was only one name that would fit this beautiful horse.

"_Forte_."

"Forte?"

"Yes. It's French for strong."

"Then, Forte it shall be."

Another memory came flooding back...

_Six year old Mara came running into the house crying. Her father put down the ledger he was studying and went to her._

_"__Mon petit_,_ What's wrong?"_

_"The other kids making fun of my name. I hate the name Margurite. Can I go by my middle name, Papa."_

_"Your mother loved the name Margurite. But I'll tell you what we'll do. From now on, You can go by the name Mara."_

_Mara hugged her father's neck. "Thank you, Papa."_

Mara was brought back to the present by the dinner bell. She followed Candy and Little Joe to the house.

Ben said grace over the food and said a special birthday prayer for Mara.

Mara was about to go to the kitchen with Hop Sing, when Ben stopped her.

"It is still your birthday. You've served us, tonight, we Cartwright men serve you."

"Thank you," she said as she sat down.

Hop Sing had outdone himself on the meal. He knew her favorite foods, and had cooked them. Even dessert, which was peach pie, was devine.

Mara headed to the kitchen to help Hop Sing, but once again she was shooed away.

"Have I done something wrong, Hop Sing?"

He smiled. "No, Mara. But it's your birthday. A special day indeed. You relax."

"Just for today."

Hop Sing caught her meaning. "Yes. I'm sure that you'll beat me to the kitchen in the morning."

Mara began laughing.

A voice behind her said, "You should laugh more often, Mara."

She turned around. "Oh, hello, Eric."

He chuckled. "You are the only one who doesn't call me Hoss."

"Would you rather me call you Hoss?"

Hoss had to admit that he loved the way his given name rolled off her tongue, like a gentle waterfall.

"No, Eric's fine. I have something for you. Happy Birthday." He handed her a small brown package.

"Eric, you've done so much for me already."

"I thought of you when I saw this at the general store."

She carefully opened the package. Inside was an array of ribbons, in every size and color.

Mara busted into tears.

"Have I done something to upset you, Mara?"

"When my father died, it was on my birthday. He asked me what I wanted. I told him hair ribbons. When he was found beneath the carriage, he had my ribbons in his hand."

She began to sob. Hoss held her to him and allowed her to cry it out. After all this precious lady had been through, she deserved to cry.

He lifted her chin and looked down at her. He wiped away her tears.

"I know that the past few years have been a dark nightmare for you. But I promise you, Mara, that there will be brighter dreams for you."

"Blas you Eric Cartwright, you always know the thing to say."

Later on that night, Adam, Ben, and Hoss were sitting around the table, drinking coffee.

"Adam," Hoss said, "Do you know anyone in Boston?"

"Why do you ask, Hoss?"

"I was wondering if you could find out anything on Mara's family. Someone out there is missing her."

Adam smiled. He knew where this was going. He'd seen the change in his brother.

Ben noticed it too. Mara was the type of woman that he'd be proud to have as a daughter. She'd make a good wife.

"You love her, don't you, Son."

"Yes. But I'm afraid it won't work."

"Why?"

"Well you know about our bad luck with women."

Ben's head shot up. "I'm only going to say this one time, Eric. There is no such thing as bad luck. Everything happens according to the good Lord's plan. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Try getting to know her a little better. When the weather warms, take her on an outing. Anything to talk to her and find out how she feels."

"I'll do that. Thanks for the advice, Pa."

"You're welcome, Son. Goodnight."

"Good night, Pa."

Ben watched his oldest son go up the stairs. He gave Adam a knowing smile. Hoss was in love and he was falling hard for Mara.

**TRANSLATIONS**

_joyeux anniversaire_...**Happy Birthday**

_merci..._**Thank you**

_père..._**Father**

_ma douce beauté..._**my sweet beauty**

_belles fleurs..._**lovely flowers**

_bonjour..._**this phrase has multiple meanings including 'hello'. In this sense, it means 'Good Afternoon.'**

_mon ami..._**my friend**

_Aucun mes amis..._**no my friends**

_Mon petit espion..._**My little spy**

_forte..._**strong or strong one**

_mon petit..._**my little one**


	6. Ill fated picnic

French Kiss redone

A Bonanza fan fiction

Disclaimer : I own no names or places of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Four

Ill fated picnic

March blew in much like a lion. However the blustery month brought with it warmer weather.

One Sunday, after church, Mara had changed from her good church dress into her favorite yellow cotton dress. She picked up a yellow ribbon that had been in the package that Hoss had given her for her birthday. She tied her hair back with it.

She came down the stairs, preparing to help Hop Sing. She stopped when she saw Hoss at the foot of the stairs, holding a picnic basket. He was wearing a lopsided grin.

"Mara, would you care to join me for a picnic?"

Mara smiled. She didn't know what it was about this man, who had such a big heart, but he was breaking through every defense she put up.

"I'd love to, Eric."

The wagon ride was pleasent. Hoss pointed out the parts of the Ponderosa that were his favorites. Especially the place they were headed. The lake. Hoss went there when he had spare time. Mostly to fish.

When they arrived at the lake, Mara was speechless at it's beauty, and it's calming effect.

Hoss helped Mara out of the wagon. They placed a blanket on the ground. Hoss pulled the picnic basket out of the wagon. he sat down across from Mara on the blanket. he began pulling things out of the basket. There were ham sandwiches, peach pie, and, water to was it all down.

"Hop Sing packed your favorites," said Hoss.

"How thoughtful of him. It is such a beautiful day."

"Yes it is. Oh, Adam gave me a book on the French language."

"Oh? Have you learned anything?"

"Yes. _Aimeriez-vous un morceau de poisson cru dans la cuisine?_"

Mara gave a smile. She put a hand over mouth to stifle a laugh.

Hoss saw the laughter in her blue eyes. "Did I miss something?"

Mara began laughing.

"What?"

Mara laughed harder.

When Mara finally caught her breath, she said, "Eric, that's quite a mouthful."

"But?"

"You just asked me if I wanted a piece of raw fish in the kitchen."

Hoss finally caught on to why she had laughed. He chuckled. "It sounded pretty."

"You did a good job, Eric."

"Well, thank you, Mara. Coming from you, that's quite a compliment."

The two talked on. Hoss did most of the talking while Mara listened. He talked about his childhood.

Mara tried to imagine Hoss as a child.

Hoss tried to get Mara open up about her own childhood, and was delighted when she began to speak about her life in Boston.

Mara spoke fondly of a woman named Mrs. Pierce. "I called her _mère_ as she was the only mother figure I knew."

"Your mother died?"

"Yes. In childbirth."

Hoss smiled. He was glad that Mara was coming out of her shell. He made the suggestion of walking around the lake.

As Mara was picking up the picnic basket, she felt a sharp pain on her arm.

She cried out.

"Mara! Are you okay?"

"Something bit me."

Hoss looked down and spotted a massive rattlesnake. Hoss took out his gun and shot the snake.

He looked at the wound on Mara's arm.

"Mara, I'm going to try to suck the poison out."

Mara shook her head.

Hoss took a knife and made a small insion on the wound and began sucking out the poison and spitting it out.

He looked at Mara. Her face was pale with and angry red flush to her cheeks. This wasn't working. He needed to get her home.

He placed helped her into the wagon and sped off to the house.

Candy and Little Joe were sitting on the porch, when Candy spotted the wagon.

"Is that Hoss and Mara?"

Little Joe looked up. He saw the wagon coming down the road at break neck speed. Something was wrong.

Candy and Little Joe met the carriage halfway.

Little Joe saw the panic in Hoss' eyes.

"Hoss, what's wrong?"

It's Mara. She's been snake bit."

Little Joe and Candy looked from Hoss to Mara.

"Hoss," Candy said, "She doesn't look so good."

It was true, Mara's eyes were starting to glaze over. Hoss got out of the carriage and helped Mara out.

Little Joe didn't need to be told anything. He got on Forte and rode like to crazy to find Doc Parker.

Mara's legs weren't cooperating with her. She nearly fell when Hoss helped her out of the carriage.

He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the house.

Ben, who was unaware of the sitiuation, was reading the family bible. His head shot up when Hoss busted thru the door.

"Eric? What's wrong?"

Hoss looked down at Mara then back at his father.

"Mara was bitten by a large rattler, Pa."

Ben looked at the angry wound on Mara's arm.

"Did you try sucking out the poison, Son?"

"Yes, Sir. It didn't work. Little Joe went after Doc." Hoss looked down at Mara. His eyes welling up in his eyes. "It's my fault, Pa. I should have known that snake was there."

Mara opened her eyes. In a small weak voice, she said, "Eric, _mon ami, mon sauveur_, you couldn't have known that snake was there, anymore than you could name all the stars in the night sky. If I die today, I'll die knowing that you've been the greatest friend I've ever known."

Mara slipped into unconsciousness...

TRANSLATIONS

_Aimeriez-vous un morceau de poisson cru dans la cuisine?... _**Mara gives the literal translation. Would you like a piece of raw fish in the kitchen?**

_mère..._**mother**

_mon ami, mon sauveur..._**My friend, My savior, or in Mara's prediciment, My rescuer.**


	7. Mara bares her heart to Hoss

**a/n I'm sorry this chapter is so late in being posted. I've just started back work and my work schedule is crazy. Also the rating on the story will change due to the disturbing content that's discussed later on in the chapter. Human trafficing still happens and so does the torture that follows it.**

The French Kiss Redone

A Bonanza fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no names or places of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Five

Mara bares her heart to Hoss

For two days, Mara's life hung in the balance. For two days, Hoss kept a constant vigil over Mara. For two days, little was done on the Ponderosa. Ben prayed for this brave woman, who'd overcome so much. Adam, Little Joe, and Candy paced the floor. Hop Sing kept coffee and food ready for the Cartwright family, even though no one really had much of appetite.

Doc Parker had left the evening of the snake bite. There was little he could do.

He'd heard of a well to do doctor in the East that was experimenting with snake venom. But Doc Parker was not a man to take chances, especially when a life was at stake.

He'd told Hoss, "Keep her still. We don't want the venom traveling to her heart. Keep a cold cloth on her forhead to combat the fever. She'll be fine."

Hoss had followed the doctor's instructions to the letter. he worried that he may loose Mara even before he was able to tell her how he really felt about her.

The first night, Mara's fever was so high, that she began having nightmares. Nightmares about a tragic event.

Hoss listened to her cry out in her sleep. Her cries broke his heart. He understood little of it, as he didn't have the book that Adam had given him.

_"__Mon Dieu! ça fait mal! S'il vous plaît ne faites pas cela. Mon pauvre bébé!_"

Hoss smoothed back her hair. He translated the last part in his head. Something to do with a baby.

Tears were streaming down Hoss' face. "What happened to you, Mara?"

Hoss felt a hand on his shoulder. he looked up. It was his father, his brothers, Candy, and Hop Sing.

Hoss tried to stand up. But lack of food and sleep drove him to his knees. the others followed suit.

Hoss' questioning look wasn't lost on Ben. "We're here to pray, Eric." Ben bowed his head. "Great Lord, who sees the fallen sparrow, we come before you on behalf of this brave young woman. You see her in her time of need. We come together to ask you to spare her life. she has much to offer. We agree and we pray as Your Son taught us to pray.."

This time, everybody spoke in unison, "Our Father, who is in Heaven. Holy is Your Name. Your kingdom come, Your will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us today Your daily bread. And lead us not in temptation, but deliver us from evil. For Yours is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, now and forever. Amen."

Before anyone could get up, Hoss began to speak, in French. It was the first thing he'd memorized.

_"__Quand je marche à travers la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal. Votre bâton et me consolent._"

Hoss couldn't continue. He fell to his face and began sobbing. "Please Lord, spare her. Spare her."

Little Joe and and Adam helped Hoss to his feet. Hoss tried to protest.

"Pa, I need to stay. What if she wakes up?"

"Son, you need sleep. You won't do yourself or Mara any good if you don't sleep."

Hoss knew his father was right. He hugged his father. "You'll wake me if anything should happen?"

Ben smiled. He was proud of the man that Hoss had become. "Yes, Eric. If anything should happen, I'll wake you."

Hoss wearily walked to his room and laid down. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Sometime later, Mara began sweating. Ben smiled. He knew from raising three boys, that a feverish person sweating was a good thing. The angry flush in her cheeks began to fade.

Ben washed her face with a cool damp cloth.

Mara opened her eyes. Ben smiled. "Welcome back, Miss Mara. We were afraid we'd lost you."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days."

"Eric?"

"He's asleep."

"I have to see him. I heard him."

"What did you hear, Mara?"

"The twenty third Psalm. It was Papa's favorite. Please, Mr. Cartwright, I have to see him!"

Ben wasn't sure this was such a good idea. The dark circles beneath her eyes was a dead give away that she hadn't fully recovered. But who was he to stand in the way of young love?

He helped Mara to her feet and walked her to Hoss' room.

Mara was slightly scared. In the past, anytime she went to a man's room, it usually meant something dark.

Ben opened the door, and helped her sit down in the chair beside Hoss' bed. Then he left.

Hoss heard rustling in his room. He opened his eyes. He saw a blonde woman with dark circles under her eyes.

"Mara?"

"_Bonjour _Eric."

"Am I dreaming?"

Mara placed a hand to Hoss' cheek. "No, you're not dreaming. I heard you, Eric."

"Heard what?"

"Psalm 23. My father used to recite it to me every night in French."

"It's my favorite passage too. When Adam gave me that book, the twenty third Psalm was the first thing I memorized."

"It was beautiful, Eric."

"_Tu es belle, Mara_"

"No I'm not, Eric. I'm messed up and no man will ever want me."

"Why? Mara does this have anything with the nightmare you were having?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were crying about a baby."

Mara sighed. her Rescuer did deserve to know the truth.

"As I told you, Papa died when I was twelve. Papa's partner took me in. But that's not all he did. He was bored with his wife so he made me fill her role..in his bed."

Hoss' stomach rolled with angry knots at what Mara was telling him.

"A year later, I became pregnant. I carried and delivered a son. I named him Michael. He was so beautiful. An hour after his birth, he was taken from my arms. I've never seen him since. he would be about five."

"But that's not the whole story, is it? Something else happened to you, didn't it?"

"Yes. A year after Michael's birth, Papa's partner, Mr. Waters, sold me to a friend in St. Louis. This man wasn't married, but he had dark desires and dark lusts. He took this all out on me. Six months later, I became pregnant again. the man took me to see a doctor in San Francisco to 'fix' the problem."

"You mean kill the baby?"

Mara nodded. Tears were streaming down her face.

Hoss got out of bed, secretly glad he'd slept in the clothes that he wore to the picnic. he helped Mara to her feet.

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "You don't have to finish, Mara."

"Yes I do. The doctor took a thin piece of metal heated in the fire and stuck it inside me. In the process, he took my ability to have any more children. The man left me at the doctor's house. I nearly bled to death. A year later, Monroe had won me in a game of cards."

Mara began sobbing. Hoss pulled her to him and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"This is why you think no man would ever want you?"

"YesI can't give a man children."

"Mara, not all men are bad. There are some men who would walk the ends of the earth just for one of your lovely smiles. They would climb the highest mountain just to hear you laugh when they've asked you for a piece of raw fish in the kitchen. They would be the happiest man on earth just to hear you say, 'I love you'."

Mara looked up at her rescuer. She suddenly saw Hoss in a different life. He wasn't like all the others who had abused her. Through out the nearly six months that she'd been on the Ponderosa, he'd been gentle with her. He'd given her time. He'd put her feelings first. Then just two days ago, he'd nearly fallen apart at the prospect of loosing her to a snake bite.

"Eric, you're the most gentle man I've ever known. I don't deserve you."

Hoss' heart went into his throat. His father was wrong about the Cartwright men being unlucky with women.

Mara continued. "You have saved me in every way possible. _Je vous aime, Eric Cartwright_. I know that I'm safe in your arms."

Hoss couldn't believe his ears. This angelic creature loved him.

"I love you too, Mara. I promise to give you as much time as you need. I promise to never strike you in anger. I promise to treat you like the lady you are."

Mara smiled thru her tears. "I promise to come to you and be honest with every problem. I promise to treat you like the gentleman that you are."

Hoss smiled. "_Puis-je vous faire la cour, belle jeune fille?_"

Mara was surprised. He really had been studying that book.

She smiled. "_Certes, mon bon monsieur. Si vous ne vous dérange pas courtiser l'aide_"

Hoss looked down at her in all seriousness. "Mara, I've never seen you just as the help. You are a beautiful woman."

Mara was taken by surprise. She'd always felt like a mere servant. Now Hoss has just told her that in his eyes, she had worth.

Mara leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you, Eric. I do love you."

TRANSLATIONS

_Mon Dieu! ça fait mal! S'il vous plaît ne faites pas cela. Mon pauvre bébé!..._**Oh My God! It hurts! Please don't do this. My poor baby!**

_Quand je marche à travers la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal. Votre bâton et me consolent_...**though I walk thru the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil. Your rod and staff comfort me. a/n It is reveiled in an episode of Bonanza that Psalm 23 is Hoss' favorite passage in the bible.**

_bonjour..._**hello**

_Tu es belle, Mara..._**you're beautiful, Mara.**

_Je vous aime, Eric Cartwright..._**I love you, Eric Cartwright**

_Puis-je vous faire la cour, belle jeune fille..._**May I court you, fair maiden**

_Certes, mon bon monsieur. Si vous ne vous dérange pas courtiser l'aide..._**Certainly, good sir. If you don't mind courting the help.**

**a/n** **I realize that Hop Sing is Chinese and according to the show, held fast to his country's beliefs. However, I'd like to think that perhaps Ben and his sons were an influence on him to at least pray as they did. **


	8. Hoss' wedding gift

The French Kiss Redone

A Bonanza fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no names or places of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter six

Hoss' wedding present

The courtship of Hoss and Mara was the talk of the Ponderosa. Everyone noticed the spring in Hoss' step and the lovely smile on Mara's face.

Hoss had bought several acres of land from his father. When asked by Ben why he didn't just ask for the land, Hoss replied, "I want to do right by Mara."

Ben understood what his son was saying. He sold Hoss the land.

During the courtship, Hoss began to build a house. By the time a year had passed, a two story replica of the home, where Ben raised his sons, was standing where trees once stood.

Mara, who was not allowed to see the house, was anxious to see what Hoss had built.

One afternoon, Hoss came to the kitchen, with a handful of wildflowers and lopsided grin on his face.

"Hop Sing? Can you manage without Mara this afternoon?"

Hop Sing smiled. "You two go on. I can manage here."

Hoss turned to Mara. "Miss Mara, would you care to join me on a buggy ride?"

Mara smiled. "That sounds lovely, Eric."

Hoss handed her the flowers and offered her his arm.

Hoss helped Mara into the wagon. He got in and touched the horses with the crop.

The ride was beautiful. Mara had never seen this part of the Ponderosa.

Hoss stopped the wagon. He turned to Mara. "Mara, you have to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Mara looked at Eric. He had shown her over the last year and a half that he could be trusted.

"Okay, Eric. I trust you."

Mara closed her eyes.

When the wagon stopped, Hoss turned to Mara. "Okay, Mara. Open your eyes."

Mara gasped when she saw the house.

"Eric! It's beautiful."

"I wanted to do this right. Mara Douglas, will you marry me?"

Mara gasped. She threw her hands around Hoss' neck.

"_mon amour éternel. Oui! Un million de fois oui!"_

"What did you call me?"

"_mon amour éternel_. It has more than one meaning. It's my new name for you. My Forever Love."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Eric."

Eric looked into her eyes. "Mara, _Mon bel amour_ I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

Mara smiled. She leaned over and kissed Hoss.

"Eric, you already have."

That evening, as the family celebrated the news of Mara agreeing to become Mrs. Eric Cartwright, Adam pulled Hoss aside.

"Remember that favor you asked of me? Concerning Mara's family?"

"Yes?"

"My contact came thru."

Adam began to explain to Hoss the situation. He concluded with, "Your wedding gift to Mara arrives tomorrow on the noon train."

Hoss hugged Adam. "Thank you, brother."

Adam hugged his older brother back. "My pleasure."

The next morning, Hoss suggested that the family all go into to town for supplies.

Normally, this was a one man job, But Hoss had something up his sleeve.

Mara, who suggested she stay at the Ponderosa with Hop Sing, was puzzled when Hop Sing told her that he needed her to get the things on the list of cooking supplies.

When Mara asked Hop Sing if eveything was okay, he replied, "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to lie down."

Mara was extremely puzzled, when all four of the Cartwright men got in the wagon. She looked at Hoss. What was he up to?

When the Cartwright wagon entered Virginia City, the train was roaring into town.

Hoss pulled the wagon along side of the general store. He helped Mara out of the wagon.

Ben said, "Hoss, while we're getting the supplies, why don't you show Mara around."

Hoss replied, "Thanks, Pa."

Hoss led Mara to the train depot. As they talked about the future, people were disembarking off the train.

Mara heard a voice calling her name.

"Mara! Mara!"

Mara's head turned in the direction of the voice. The face she saw was one from her past. A face she hadn't seen since...

The woman had a little boy in tow.

"Mara!" She hugged Mara. "You look like your mother."

The woman's face was a welcomed and warm memory.

"Mrs. Pierce," Mara choked out, "_Est-ce vraiment toi, Mère?_"

Tears were filling in the woman's eyes. She knew the answer to this question. She knew there was answer to it, as it was a game they played when Mara was a child.

"_Oui, mon bel ange_!"

Mara hugged Mrs. Pierce back. "I don't understand. How did you know I was here in Virginia City?"

Mrs. Pierce looked at Hoss and smiled. "A Mr. Adam Cartwright. He was searching on behalf of his brother, a Mr. Eric Cartwright." She placed a hand to Mara's cheek. "_Mon bel ange,_ I have been searching for you for the last five years. Me and this young man." She moved aside so that the young boy, who'd been hiding behind her, was reveiled.

Mara gave Mrs. Pierce a questioning look. "I don't understand."

"Five years ago, a maid placed this child in my arms. He was just an infant. The maid worked for the Waters family."

Mara's eyes studied the child. Waters. That name had been an awful taste in her mouth since she was twelve. But this child...Could he be...

She knelt down to where she was eye-level with the little boy. She felt that she should speak her father's first language.

"_Quel est votre nom, enfant?_"

The little boy looked at her. _"__Vous me nommé Michael, Mère._"

"You know who I am," she said in English.

Michael smiled and nodded. He pointed to Mrs. Pierce. "_Grand-mère _showed me pictures of you." He wrapped his arms around Mara's neck. "_Je t'aime, Mère_"

Mara cried into Michael's shoulder. She stood up and hugged Mrs. Pierce. "Does he know about his father?"

"He knows that you're to be married and that man is his Papa. I spared him the ugly details of what you went thru."

"You knew? Why didn't you come and rescue me?"

"Mr. Waters told me that you were dead. You grieved yourself to death a year after Mr. Douglas died. It was after Michael was placed in my arms that I learned of the ugliness that he inflicted upon you. It was then I knew that you were alive. When I heard that you were in the capable hands of the Cartwright family, I rejoiced. You should thank Mr. Eric and Mr. Adam for this reunion."

Mara hugged Hoss' neck. "No one has ever done something like this for me. _Merci, Mon amour éternel_"

In the days leading up to the wedding, Michael took to Hoss, following him around the Ponderosa like a shadow.

Hoss was liking the idea of having a son, so to speak. He liked the idea of passing on the morals and wisdom that his father had taught him.

The wedding? It was a grand affair. And Ben Cartwright spared no expense.

As he looked at his son, his new daughter in law, and his new grandson, he knew what he'd said to Mara, when she first came to the Ponderosa was true.

"Only good things are in store for you."

The End

TRANSLATIONS

_mon amour éternel. Oui! Un million de fois oui!..._**My eternal love, or in Mara's case, My forever love, Yes! a Million times Yes!**

_Mon bel amour..._**my beautiful love. A/N as you can guess, Hoss has really been studying that book!**

_Est-ce vraiment toi, Mère?..._**Is it really you, Mother?**

_Oui, mon bel ange..._**Yes my beautiful angel**

_Quel est votre nom, enfant?..._**What is your name, child?**

_Vous me nommé Michael, Mère_...**You named me Michael, Mother.**

_Je t'aime, Mère..._**I love you, Mother**

_Merci, Mon amour éternel..._**Thank you, My forever love.**


	9. After Thought

After thought from the Author:

I want to thank y'all for bearing with and joining me on Hoss and Mara's journey.

I'm a sentimental person and whole heartily believe that love can overcome any situation, I know from personal experience.

But just because The French Kiss has come to end, doesn't mean that Hoss and Mara's story is at an end.

Join me in a sneak peak in installment number two of The Cartwright Brides

A COWBOY'S LOVE


	10. Preview

SNEAK PREVIEW OF INSTALLMENT NUMBER TWO IN THE CARTWRIGHT BRIDES SERIES

A Cowboy's Love

Little Jo looked at his captors. They had no idea who he really was. These Indians thought he was a horse thief.

He'd tried to explain that Forte was his horse. The stupid horse had gotten loose. Forte was exactly the way his sister in law Mara had described him...Strong and stubborn.

He just hoped he'd be seeing his family...again...


End file.
